


A safe place to rest

by AwkwardDesigns_13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDesigns_13/pseuds/AwkwardDesigns_13
Summary: This is just a Drabble I wrote while sobbing to my Tommy is dead playlist. I hope you're all doing okay after today's streams, I'm not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A safe place to rest

Sam had been awake for days, purely running on guilt and dread to fix the security issue. He owed it to Tommy. The kid hadn't deserved to be trapped for so long and because Sam had needed more time the worst thing imaginable happened.

Dream had snapped. 

He barely caught the scream that echoed through the prison on one of his rounds and rushed to the cameras. There he was. Proof that Sam had failed. Failed as warden, failed as a friend, failed as a decent human being.

So after he told people what happened he dove headfirst into his work. His hands caked in Redstone dust, and calluses built up further from constant work on the hard surfaces of the prison walls. He'd left the guards in charge of watching the prison so he could fix his mistake. 

As much as one could fix this.

With everything back in place he fixes his mask and steps back into his warden position. Dream had been silent, not asking for attention or visitors, just silence on his end. It suited Sam just fine, he couldn't cool the rage he felt for the blond, wishing he could just let it boil over and kill the man, but he can't. He has a job to do.

Puffy and Ranboo had handled the preparations for the funeral while he was busy and while tubbo was still in denial. The poor kid still wouldn't believe that his friend was- that he was gone. 

The lava finally sinks down and he crosses the void, letting it fill back up behind him. No way would he risk Dream getting out. That bastard could rot in here for a million years and he would never let him leave. Nothing was worth that.

The sight before him is disgusting and dreadful. Dream had launched himself over to cover Tommy from the intruder. If it were anyone else it could have been a sweet protective gesture but all Sam saw was a feral possession maniac. 

“Get off of him Dream, I need to take him away.” Sam's voice is resigned and tired, too tired to deal with this.

“No! He's my friend and he wants to stay with me!” Dream had only further lost his mind in the few days. He could see dried blood writing on the walls and can't help the disgust that crosses his face.

“He's dead Dream. You killed him, and you can't keep him. You've done enough damage.” Dream just starts to sob and shake as Sam approaches. 

The noises echo across the tiny cell and Sam can't handle the maniac trying to get sympathy. He didn't deserve it, and someone else could give him what he wanted. He just wouldn't get it from Sam. 

The struggle for Tommy is quick, Dream far too weak from so long in the prison to put up much of a fight. The only fight he can truly put up is how hard he clings to Tommy's hand.

The dead weight in Sam’s arms only makes him feel worse and he kicks Dream away as he tries to pull Tommy back down. Dream hisses and whimpers, curling back up in the corner.

“Can he come visit again?” He still hadn't accepted that Tommy was gone, “when he wakes up?”

“No. No more visitors for you. You've lost those rights.” The netherite clicks into place to keep Dream trapped and Sam starts his trek.

He keeps Tommy wrapped up in his arms and eventually a blanket when he gets to the storage room. The freezing temperature of his skin against Sam's was awful, so the blanket puts a thin barrier. 

When he looks down at the small kid, all he can see is his biggest mistake, but he also seems so at peace. He'd watched Tommy for so long, constantly at war with someone, or fighting himself. It was nice to see that he finally was able to rest, in a way he hadn't been able to since the L'manburg revolution. 

He can't look for long before the guilt crawls up his back to loom over him. Both he and Puffy blamed themselves far more than they blamed anyone else. They had tried to save the kid, and failed spectacularly.

At least he was safe now.

\----

The funeral is no better. So few people show up.

Puffy and Sam sit in a room full of empty chairs with the casket to say their final goodbyes. Ranboo eventually stops by with Tubbo and it's awful to watch.

Tubbo finally breaks and sobs while clinging to the casket. His whole body shakes with the weight and strength of his grief. Everyone is grateful right then that so few people showed up. Tubbo deserved to mourn without judgement.

After he and Ranboo leave, Jack shows up. All he does is whisper a soft I'm sorry and disappears before anyone can speak to him. 

Niki is next. She looks awful, but she tucks a L'manburg flag in with him and places her old uniform hat on top. She doesn't speak, but Puffy does leave with her. Sam is left to watch the funeral.

No one else shows up until the burial. Phil lands in a nearby tree and watches with a blank gaze. Sam holds back his rage once again, and just nods to the boy’s pseudo father. He eventually flies off again and Sam finishes the burial alone.

The sun sets and eventually Sam leaves too. He can't stay, even now the days without sleep catch up to him. He doesn't let the grave fall silent though.

A music disc spins on loop so the boy is never alone. 

Technoblade is the last person to show up, his face hidden in shadows. He didn't want people to see his grief for the kid, no matter how much he meant to him. He stays silent as he sets an old and cracked turtle helmet on the fresh soil. 

Eventually he starts telling the story of Theseus to no one in particular, but by the end he's crying and wishing his little brother was there for him to hug one last time.

At the end of the day, no one can say this was a good thing, but at least he had a safe place to rest. 


End file.
